1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to user interface control apparatus for use by physically challenged persons that has multiple functional capabilities to operate an electronic device such as a computer or video game system. More particularly, the invention relates to such control apparatus in which a plurality of control devices are selectively actuatable by a single mouth-operated actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Several devices are known that interface with electronic devices to provide control thereof, such as a joystick, computer mouse, digitizer pad, and infrared remote controls. However, these are often difficult, if not impossible, to operate by a physically challenged person when multiple functions are necessary. For example, a conventional video game controller, such as for Super Nintendo, requires multiple functions to be performed simultaneously. This requires substantial hand and finger dexterity to operate separate controls simultaneously through use of a joystick type pad and a multiplicity of push buttons. This type of control is not suitable for a player who is severely physically challenged, such as a paraplegic or quadriplegic.
Numerous control devices are known for use by such physically challenged persons, including devices in which a switch interface includes both pneumatically actuated switches operated by a mouthpiece actuator and mechanically actuated switches. An example of such a control device, which was invented by the present inventor, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,731. However, available controls can perform only a limited number of functions, cannot perform simultaneous functions and do not provide a great diversity of function capabilities.
There is thus a need for a user interface control device that is suitable for use by physically challenged persons and that can control various different electronic devices and perform multiple functions through the use of first and second actuated control devices such as switches. There also is a need for a control that can select between several banks of switches to perform different operations.